


Predictability

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rivalry, Wait for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what the perspective, some rivalries are too precious to ever give up on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictability

**Author's Note:**

> Storyboard for an AMV thought of, while I was participating in deathmatch. TO GREAT RIVALS!

They are no strangers to go; knowing the rules so well and yet differently. The both approach the game, with a perspective separated by different times and kinds of experience. A full commitment to the game is what their minds are full of, a unique challenge they couldn't receive from any other player. Through their moves on the board, they are able to broadcast their feelings zooming across loud and clear into understanding for the other player.

They are never going to give this up. This feeling of looking down in awe at the moves displayed on the board. They are never going to give up, to turn around and desert this game of amazing strategy and potential. Though they may cry and temporarily say goodbye, the cutting moves on the board will always show the truth.

They've known each other for so long, with their hearts aching for the ability to forthrightly play. Though it took time for it to be revealed, they each have an idea of the truth behind all that's occurred. They know this game, so well - it's all they want to play. Their feelings, sincere and burning bright across the board.

Ooh. To be forced to concede to amazing strength. Ooh. Emotions, running high, as territory is counted out. They are never going to give this up, the reaching across the board. They are never going to give this up, the fight of determination as territory is lost and gained.

Not permanently at least.

* * *

Not going to ask. Ogata mentally thinks to himself, as he sees Kuwabara suddenly start shaking with laughter on the otherside of the press room. It’s probably something asinine that Shindou’s latest move against Akira-kun has reminded him of.


End file.
